Casval's Sweetwater Confusion
by Thaeonblade
Summary: Newtype powers allow one to see glimpses of the future? What is this power were to kick in at the least convenient time possible? For example while a certain Red Comet was giving his epic Sweetwater speech?


Before and around him, millions had gathered.

All followers of his Neo-Zeon movement, they waited upon their leader to address them.

A leader known by some as Edward Mass, others as Quattro Bajeena, and many more as Char Aznable, the Red Comet. But his true name was Casval Rem Deikun, the son and heir of Zeon Zum Deikun.

Now he stood within a deathly quiet hanger. Many looked up to him. Some were survivors and veterans from the Principality. Some had fought with him in the AEUG. Some were former members of the Delaz Fleet or Haman's Axis Zeon. Others were defectors from the Federation, men disgusted from their service in the Titans or just by the obvious corruption of the earth.

Now they waited upon him.

"This colony, Sweetwater, was built by attaching a closed type to an open type and therefore, is very unstable." Char began, his voice reaching every ear within and beyond his sight, "It was made hastily to accommodate those refugees who had survived-"

_Sazabi's chest was slashed open by Nu Gundam's beam saber._

"What was that?" Char was now looking around the room as if he'd been hit in the face. Some faces were puzzled, but they thought nothing of Char's strange actions. "Okay..."

"This was the only measure taken by the Earth Federation government. They concluded everything was fine as long as they had made a container to stick the refugees in. They remained on Earth and refused to share the planet." Char continued dramatically. "My father, Zeon Deikun, had made a request to Earth for autonomy for all space immigrants known as 'spacenoids', but he was assassinated-"

_Nu Gundam now kicked the Sazabi in it's leg to break it._

"Huh?" Maybe these visions were a result of his newtype abilities. Whatever it was, Char had to take a moment to pause and get his bearings straight. "Anyway..."

"The Zabis had called themselves the Principality of Zeon and launched a war of independence against the Earth. You know how this war ended. It ended with the Zabis losing the war which sealed their fate. But the Earth Federation grown arrogant." Char declared the truth of the Earth's corruption and self-destructive idiocy. "The Earth Federation forces had become corrupt from within, giving birth to rogue Federation movements like the Titans-"

_A damaged Hi-Nu Gundam was now slashing it's saber through the Nightingale's arm._

"Okay seriously, nobody saw that? At all?" Char inquired of his now perplexed, but still attentive audience. Hearing no response, Char rubbed his forehead with a sign. "Alright, where was I? The Zabis had called themselves the Principality of Zeon...launched a war of independence against the Earth...The Zabis lost the war. Okay...lets skip the Titans and Haman..."

"This history has made us all refugees! What is our future reflecting on this tragic history? I firmly believe mankind must do everything to prevent war from rising up again." Char resumed, reaching the high point of his epic and historical speech. "This is the true purpose behind our operation to drop Axis onto Earth. To change history, hence we will discipline the people who continue to live on Earth-"

_Now Hi-Nu grabbed the destroyed Nightingale's escape pod and stuck it inside of the nearby asteroid._

"TELL ME YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT! NOTHING? NONE OF YOU?" Char shouted, exasperated by the images that he had just seen. Finally, he just shook his shook his head and gave up. "Okay, fuck it! Get to your stations, we're nuking Earth with Axis! Sieg Zeon!"

"SIEG ZEON!" His loyal followers shouted in unison, completely oblivious to the newtype meltdown that their leader had just experienced.

One of those times that Char was glad that he was thankful for his charismatic aura.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Just me having fun with a joke from Nostalgia Critic's Blair Witch 2 review. Mainly that the movie would randomly cut to brief scenes of something that happens later in the movie completely out of nowhere. (A joke punctuated with the Shredder as an example)**

**So I decided to put that into Char's speech and ask, what if his newtype powers randomly showed him stuff from the future in the middle of his epic speech?**

**Everything else speaks for itself.**

**Also, the Hi-Nu Gundam and the Nightingale are alternative models of the Nu Gundam and Sazabi that were introduced in the Char's Counterattack novel: Beltorchika's Children**


End file.
